


Come at me

by siangjiang



Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Dominance, Facial, M/M, Masturbation, Play Fighting, Submissive Soren, Wrestling, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Daniel loves professional wrestling. Soren is less than impressed with the "sport", but he can appreciate Daniel's enthusiasm for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel mentioned once on After Hours that he likes professional wrestling.

Soren didn't get wrestling. It was just a bunch of hulking actors throwing themselves around on a stage. There were no real stakes. Everything had been planned beforehand. Nothing to lose, nothing to gain.

"How can you say that!?" Daniel asked, almost jumping up from Soren's sofa, pumped up from the fight on tv "Wrestling takes skills! They could get seriously hurt if they didn't know what they were doing!"

"Sure, skills" Soren repeated in a mocking tone "Acting skills. They're just glorified stuntmen"

"Those are real moves you could use in a real fight!"

Soren scoffed at the screen where a man grabbed another man's shoulders and spun him around like some weird dance. "Aha..."

"Maybe not that one in particular, but most of the other moves. I'll show you"

A smirk crept across Soren's lips "You want to fight me, Dan?"

"Not fight, wrestle! Come one!"

Soren let out an amused laugh, but got up none the less. He rather liked Daniel like this, all eager and excited. It looked good on him.

"Okay" Soren said "Show me what you've got"

They circled around each other, their arms up almost like they were about to start boxing. Daniel didn't seem to have any real technique to his movements. Occasionally he launched an arm at Soren, trying to grab his neck, which Soren easily ducked. It was like a cat and mouse game. Soren had so much fun gracefully sidestepping Daniel's attacks he forgot to make any real attacks of his own. He just danced around his friend, his movements swift and teasing.

Daniel showed no signs of frustration though, and just as Soren started to wonder how long they could keep this up, Daniel's arm launched at him again. Soren moved his head to the side but was immediately caught by Daniel's other arm, his fingers locking tight around the back of Soren's neck. Soren gasped, a tingle running up his spine at the rough treatment, but mirrored the grip. Soon their foreheads were pressed together, and Daniel looked into his eyes with such intensity it almost knocked the wind out of Soren. It might have been a deliberate tactic, because suddenly Soren felt a hand grab the back of his knee, and for a second he had no ground under his feet. His leg was pulled towards Daniel and Soren landed hard on his back, Daniel falling on top of him. Disorientated, Soren struggled to get up but Daniel grabbed his arms and pressed them down on the floor, and suddenly he was sitting on Soren's chest. 

Soren hadn't even broken a sweat, but the sight of Daniel on top of him, out of breath but triumphant, made Soren surrender. The weight of Daniel felt glorious and even though Soren could easily have wriggled his arms free, he didn't want to. Daniel had won this fight fair and square, and that turned Soren on more than any other aspect of this possibly could. They locked eyes for a brief moment before Daniel's gaze shifted to Soren's mouth. _Please_ Soren thought, lifting his head off the floor as an invitation.

Daniel took it. He grabbed Soren's face an smashed their mouthes together in a messy and inexperienced, but passionate kiss. Soren barely managed to catch up to what was happening before Daniel was tucking at Soren's shirt, which Soren happily helped him with. Maybe they were still wrestling, because as soon as the shirt came off, Daniel roughly pushed Soren back down, keeping him flat on the floor. He struggled a bit just to feel Daniel push back, and he imagined the strong muscles working under Daniel's layer of chub. He looked a lot like the wrestlers on tv now that Soren thought about it.

Daniel swung his legs over Soren again, turned around and sat back down on his stomach, getting to work on Soren's pants. Desperately, Soren tucked at Daniel's t-shirt, not to pull it off, but to steady himself. This was pure, unapologetic, raw dominance like nothing Soren had ever experienced before. Of course he had a choice. That went without saying, but he'd have to ask for it because Daniel wasn't going to offer it. He was going to take whatever he wanted from Soren, and the thought alone almost made him come. He felt his pants being pushed down roughly and Soren helped get them all the way off.

Suddenly everything stopped.

The only sound in the room was Soren's shallow breathing, and he could feel his cock jump under Daniel's gaze. _God, please don't chicken out now, Dan._ he thought, and spread his thighs a little wider _It's okay. I want it. Whatever you want, I want it._

"Dan...?"

The sudden firm hand at the base of Soren's cock made him yelp. In a slow, torturous movement Daniel dragged it all the way to the top, testing Soren's response. He moaned pornographicly under Daniel, tightening his grip on the back of his shirt. Encouraged, Daniel picked up speed, and Soren became a moaning, gasping mess who couldn't keep his hips from jerking into the touch. It was the weight of another man on top of him. The feeling of being utterly trapped and manhandled. Daniel could have given him the worst handjob in the world and Soren would still have come. His eyes rolled back in his head and his whole body jerked as he came in Daniel's hand, then went limp on the carpet.

He lazily stroked Daniel's lower back when Daniel looked at him over his shoulder. "You got semen on my t-shirt"

"Sorry" Soren smiled, not prepared at all for Daniel to turn around again and sit heavily on his chest, trapping Soren's arms under his legs this time. He zipped his jeans down and pulled his cock out just below Soren's face. Impressed but a little taken aback Soren looked down, only to have his head pushed back against the floor. Keeping him in place like that, Daniel started jerking his cock with his free hand, pointing the head directly at Soren's face. Soren felt his whole body start to tingle again, and looked up at Daniel in awe. He was beautiful like this. All determination and dominance.

Damnit, Soren was in love.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, just a bit, surrendering completely to Daniel's will. It wasn't long before he felt warm strings of cum on his face. 

Daniel let got of his head and haunched over, resting his hands on the floor, sweating and shaking a little. Again they locked eyes, and Soren smiled. He felt like a used mess, and knew he looked the part too when Daniel frowned a bit.

"Sorry" he said, but didn't move at all "I had a lot of pent up stuff"

"Don't ruin it by apologizing" Soren sighed happily. Maybe he could learn to love wrestling after all.


End file.
